Runaway Love
by khirythekiwi
Summary: Justin and Viviana have broken up, she says she didn't want to marry Justin...but, was she saying the truth?
1. Chapter 1

"Viviana, do you really think I'm going to take this crap from you? Do you really think that? I've been gone for 5 months and you do this to me? What have I done? I've been with no girls, no dates, no nothing. I really care about you but, what you just told me, my heart complete dropped and there's no feeling to it anymore."

"Justin, I got lonely, you weren't home for 5 months, I just..." Justin cuts her off.

"I just can't what Vivi? What's the excuse this time? I gave you 2 chances, I forgave you twice, twice. You're engaged, to me. And, usually, finacees usually don't forgive their other half but I did, why? Because I love you too much to let you go. So, let me guess, who was it this time?"

"Justin, it was...Wade."

Justin was not happy. The fact that his fiancee cheated on him a 3rd time, but it was with Wade this time. He didn't know what to think, he stood there, staring into Viviana's light green eyes. He couldn't believe it, his fellow Corre member Wade. He was mad and angry. That was her 3rd strike, she was out.

"Viviana, just get out. That was your 3rd strike, you're out. I don't even want to see you ever again. Take all your stuff and just move away from me, far away from me."

"Fine then, I didn't want to marry you anyways. Wade's a much better man than you anyways, and you know what? Take your stupid ring, I won't need it." She throws the ring on the coach, walks out the door and slams it right behind her. Justin was still in shocked but realized that he gave Viviana 2 passes for cheating on him and she does it for a 3 time and he just couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't going to cry over her, even though his eyes were watering up, he still loved her but, he just couldn't take her shit anymore.

* * *

><p>"What happened in there Vivi? I told him everything Wade, he needed to know and it felt good to tell him. I can careless about him. He means nothing to me anymore."<p>

Wade was really confused. When he was there for when Justin proposed to Viviana, she seemed all happy and excited to marry him. They seemed so calm and just really into each other. What happened along the road? Wade was trying to think and he realizes it was him that ruined the whole relationship but, he didn't really care about it. He began to like her and fall for her.

"You mean everything? Like us sleeping together, hanging out, going on dates, all that?

"Of course I did, he had to know, it was either tell him the truth or let him find out by other people and cause a huge problem."

"Well, he was always being gone anyways. At least I came here when you called me and needed to spend time with."

"My point exactly Wade. Maybe those 3 years of being together wasn't worth it. I mean, I would call him to take a few days off to spend time with me or go on vacation but, he was always giving me the same excuse: "Oh babe, I'm sorry. I'm way too busy." It was always that excuse. I gotten tired of it and just needed someone to be with you know?" Viviana said as she walked to the restroom.

"Yeah, I get it." Wade then began to wonder why he hasn't been home with Viviana. That was because he was too busy being tag team champ. Wade was yet to be IC champion so he was able to get time off. The guilt started to get him but, he tired not to think about it.

* * *

><p>"Well, me and Viviana are done for sure." Justin said as he was Skyping with Heath.<p>

"What do you mean man?"

"She had her final straw. She cheated on me with Wade dude."

"REALLY? What the hell? Wade? No wonder he was never usually with us all the time."

"Yeah I know. And of course, her excuse was that she was lonley and needed someone there with her. I told her that I'm a tag team champion, when champion, I can't be home all the time, I have fans to entertain. She never brought up the idea of coming on the road with me, I thought she would ask me tonight but, when I went home to tell her, she pulled that news on me. So, I just told her to get out and never speak to me again. But, deep inside, I'm heartbroken."

"I'm sorry Justin...I didn't..." Justin cuts Heath off.

"It's fine man, I'll get over it in about...a month or so."

"Alrighty then, well, I gotta go catch some sleep. I've been awake since 4 this morning. Night." Heath turns off his computer. Justin jumps onto the couch and just thinks...after an hour, all this angry builds up in him and he's crazy mad. He knew that Wade was here, he jumps off the couch and runs to Viviana's room. He opens the door and Wade is sitting there on the kitchen table with Viviana, Justin just loses it and attacks Wade. As Vivi breaks them up, Justin is yelling at him.

"I thought you were my friend Wade, but, I guess that's ex friend now, huh? How could you do this man?"

"Justin, you were never home. She was feeling lonely and I was nice enough to come home to her, unlike you."

"I'm 1/2 of the tag team champs Wade, I'm busy with being a champion. Everytime I had to say no to her, I felt extremely bad, yeah Viviana, I felt really bad. You don't even know how much I love you but the fact that you cheated on me with Wade, one of my good friends, I can't dare to even look at you."

"Oh Justin, your excuses are worthless..." Viviana said.

"My excuses Vivi, what about yours? Huh? You cheated on me TWICE. I forgave you both times because I cared for you so much, now, that's all gone."

"Justin, she doesn't want you anymore...she's with me now. You can just get out now." Wade yelled to Justin.

"Okay, fine, I'll leave but Viviana, my ex fiancee, remember this words: "When he's being a total asshole to you, you'll be wanting me back. Deep inside, I know you don't mean what you meant. I know for a fact that you'll want me back." Justin slams the door.

"My gosh Wade, you're bleeding." Viviana said as she rushed over to Wade.

"I'm fine, it's nothing too serious. He's just jealous because you left him."

"Yeah, he is...I can forget about him and I know you won't be an asshole to me and I will not be running back to him."

* * *

><p>First chapter done!<p>

Thoughts? Reviews please. :DDDD Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter of Runaway Love. Please enjoy this chapter. :D

* * *

><p>After all the stuff that happened in just one day, Justin was able to get one day off and went home to his wonderful dog and beach house. We just need to be away from all the drama that was happened while traveling. He looked at all the pictures around the house that he had shared with Viviana, they had smiles on their faces. He just wondered, why? Why would she do this, I'm so in love with her and I was ready to marry her.<p>

"Ruffles, I miss her so much, I gave her 2 times and she screwed up again, with my tag team partner. And you know what hurt the most? She said she didn't even want to marry me, but all those times she said she did. The first girl I ever loved, she really hurt me. But, I guess Wade's much better than me..." Justin said as he talked to his dog. He felt so lost, it was hard to look around and see some of her stuff still there in the room. He was sad but full of angry, he threw all her stuff out the window onto the beach. He just dropped onto the bed. Throwing all her stuff left him a bit less stressed but he was still hurt. So, he took his chair and went and sat on the beach. 5 mins later, he gets a text message from Heath.

_"I can see you destoryed all her stuff, I'm at your house, I came to check on you because I knew you were hurt, from the patio, I can see you on the beach. I'm heading there." - Heath._

Justin was happy to see that Heath was around to help him through this tough tough breakup. Heath walks up to him and takes a seat next to Justin.

"I saw everything threw around bro, I feel bad. I know how much you loved her. And it really sucks to see that she's with Wade, I'm pissed at him too. He should had stop himself from even being near her. He's been trying to reach me but I haven't text him back. You've known Vivi for such a long time, you had her since highschool and she goes and does this crap? For a 3 time, I'm really sorry Justin." Heath said.

"It's okay Heath, sure it was an engagement and she cheated on me for a 3 time, I should had expected to happen for a 3 time, I regret asking her to marry me, and taking her back. She just won't learn, she'll probably end up doing it to Wade. He knows the stories, but, it's whatever...the pictures, her clothes, everything is out my house. I can just relax for a day, go back and forget everything she ever did to me." Justin said as he looked off into the sunset smiling.

"You sure are taking this very well. Are you sure when I leave, you won't be a cry wreck?" Heath said.

"No, I won't. I promise, I'm a man who keeps his promise. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Justin said.

"Alright, I say we go take a swim in that wonderful beach water." Heath said. Him and Justin run off to the beach and are having a blast in the water. They saw some old friends and were hanging out with them on the beach. Justin tried surfing and fell most of the time. He felt good about having his friend around and making him happy. A white Range Rover pulls up to Justin's house, a couple walks into the house. They see that the room is destroyed, it was Viviana and Wade. They can see that Justin was really hurt and didn't give a crap about anything that belonged to her.

"Wow, we threw everything onto the beach, everything he's ever gave to me. All our pictures, gone...I'm glad to see that he's done this because I wanted to be with you anyways Wade. You were nice enough to come and comfort me while Justin wouldn't because he was too busy being champion." Viviana said as she went over and hugged Wade.

"That's forsure, I'm glad to have been here when you needed me. Grab what you can babe, you won't be coming here anymore." Wade said. Viviana grabbed most of the stuff that wasn't thrown out or broken, when she checks outside to see what else was out there, she can see in the distance 5hat Justin and Heath were at the beach with a couple of old friends. Of course, she didn't care. She went back into the house, grabbed her bags and went into the car and waited for Wade to get in.

"Well, him and Heath are at the beach from what I saw from the patio. You know, I didn't even want to marry the kid, I just did because I felt bad for him, I cheated on him 3 times, why? He was never home, I felt so lonely Wade, you don't even know." Viviana said.

"I do know, I'm here to make you happy, you got it? I love you too much." Wade said as he pulled out of the driveway, then they drove off. Justin and Heath came back into the house and noticed that some of the stuff that he threw around is gone.

"Ah, she must had came and got her stuff. Goood, it didn't need to be here anyways. But anyways, ready to head out with the boys? I'm ready to flirt!" Justin said with a smile.

"Hell yeah I am! Woohoo, I love single Justin!" Heath said as he went over to his bag.

* * *

><p>2nd chapter done. I know it was a bit short but the next chapter will be much longer! But, I enjoyed writing this chapter! Please, review! :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Been on a pretty good roll with this story. I'm on summer vacation and I have a lot of time to write and I have so many ideas for this story. I really hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. This chapter shall be long and more drama added to it, please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Justin was enjoying himself with his friends. He had forgotten all about what's been happeneing, he felt free and happy. He knew for a fact that he didn't have to worry about what Vivi was doing, he was pretty happy with that. Heath was glad to have seen Justin in a good mood. Heath and Justin took a sit in a booth to eat.<p>

"Dude, I'm super happy to see you with a smile on your face. Last time we went out for a bite, you had a worry look but that's all changed. Glad to have you back." Heath said to Justin.

"It's glad to be back man! I've never been this happy in like, my whole 2 years of dating Viviana, she made me so damn paranoid, I was always wondering when I'm gone, if she was cheating on me. I don't have to worry anymore. Life is good again." Justin said. Their friends met them there, they hung out, got some drinks, and danced the night away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Onto Viviana's part of the story.<strong>_

"I actually thought it would end like this, I totally thought it would be something totally different Wade." Viviana said.

"So do I, he almost took my head off the another night. But it's whatever, you chose a better man anyways, right?" Wade said as he looked into Viviana's eyes.

"Yeah, I did. I'm surprised that he has yet to call or text me about me picking my stuff up at our house..." Viviana.

"Who cares if he doesn't call or text you about it. Just be glad that you won't be alone anymore, I'll never leave you alone like did. I came when you called, he didn't. He cared more about his job then you, you're important to me Vivi, don't forget that." Wade said.

"I know that Wade, I would be stupid if I didn't know, haha, I love being around you and not that bastard." Viviana said as she kissed Wade on the cheek.

"I love the sound of that. So, we're like a thing now, right?" Wade said.

"Of course we are. I'm done with Justin, I want nothing to do with him anymore. Like I told you, I didn't want to even marry the kid, he's not worth my time anymore. I belong to you now, not him. Sure, there will be tension between you 2 but, he shouldn't bother you, right?" Viviana said.

"Yes, you're right and yeah, he shouldn't bother me at all. The kid isn't even to my level." Wade said as he smiles at Viviana.

"Exactly. And plus, you treat me way better than he did for the past 2 years." Viviana said.

"I sure do. He doesn't deserve a beautiful young girl like you." Wade said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Switches back over to Justin's part of the story.<strong>_

Justin and Heath had just gotten back from a good night. Heath dropped Justin off and went home to his house. Justin looked at his room and saw that it was a messed, he decided to clean it up, he added his own touches, he got the room the way _**he wanted, not the way Viviana wanted.**_ He smiled at the room, Ruffles laid next to him on the bed, he liked the fact that he was alone.

"Sure, I miss her, but, I love being alone. The constant drama, it's gone. I don't hear the screaming or having a worried look on my face all the time because I thought my fiancee would be cheating on me again. The freedom, I love it." Justin said to himself. Just watched the waves of the water hit the sand, the nice sound put him to sleep.

It's the next morning and Justin, again, wakes up in all excitement. He had a flight to St. Louis for the next Smackdown but, he was still happy. He packed all his things and dropped Ruffles at one of his good friend's house and went off to the airport. Some fans saw him, he took pictures and signed autographs, Justin was always nice enough to stop and talk to fans. After 3 hours, he arrives in St. Louis, it wasn't too long until he got to the arena. He walked backstage with a huge smile on his face. Sure, he was seeing his ex fiancee at the show but that didn't bother him. Nothing can ruin his mood.

"Nice to see my boy with a smile on his face." Cody said as he gave Justin a hug.

"Never been better man. Finally free at last. No drama, no yelling, nothing." Justin said.

"You and Viviana, not together anymore, no more wedding?" Cody said with a confused face.

"Nope, done with her. She did her little tricks again with Wade this time, I got tired of taking her back. It's whatever man, she was bringing depression upon me, I'm better off without her, sure, I still love and miss her but, I just got fed up with it." Justin said.

"Understandable man, just glad to see you happy tonight. I'm off to catering, I'll see you later." Cody said as he walks away. Justin heads to his locker room, he had forgotten that he shares the locker room with Wade, he walks in and sees both Viviana and Wade. The 3 of them have a stare down, without any word being said, Justin walks over to his part of the locker room and just stares at his phone.

"Justin, this tension has to be broken up, you're going to be around me and Viviana most of the time you know." Wade said.

"Um, yes I know that. As a matter of fact, I'm switching my locker room. I can't bare to even look at you 2. And don't worry Wade, I''m not jealous that you have Viviana now, there's nothing to be jealous about anyways." Justin said as he laughed.

"What do you mean by that Justin?" Viviana said.

"What I mean is that, you're nothing. Why would some date a girl who's a cheater? Wade, think about it, you're dating a girl who has cheated on her ex fiancee, twice. Don't you think she'll do the same thing to you Wade? Think about that." Justin said as he was unpacking his things.

"Viviana would never do anything like that to me, she only did it to you because you left her alone, when she needed you, you didn't come." Wade said.

"Blah blah blah, it's the same excuse again. Sure, I didn't come home when she needed me but, she could had waited Wade. Why would my own fiancee do that? I don't understand, and Viviana, I was so ready to marry you, words can't explain how much I loved you. It'll be hard to move on but, I'm glad that I'm set free from the constant drama. So, good luck with her Wade. She's "a lot of fun." Justin said while laughing.

"What's up with the laughing Justin?" Wade said.

"Did you hear anything I just said? Or you guys don't wanna believe it?" Justin said as he walked out the door.

"Wade, he's not worth getting mad over, just, leave it alone." Viviana said.

"I know but, Viviana, you would never do that to me right?" Wade said as he looked at Viviana.

"Of course not, the way Justin's acting now, he deserves everything I've done to him." Viviana said.

"Alright, I trust you Viviana." Wade said.

"I'm a girl that keeps her promises, alright? He won't be doing anything to break us up, got it?" Viviana said.

* * *

><p>This ends chapter 3.<p>

I had to end it there, haaha. A lot of drama right? I have so many ideas for the next chapter, you don't even know, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 of this story. Sorry that I've been lagging it, been kinda busy with my dancing and getting ready for this benfit show that I will be dancing at but, I'll still be updating this story and I really hope you guys are enjoying it. Also, I was writing in 3rd person but I'm going to switch it over to 1st person so yeah. If you have any ideas for me, just drop me a message. Enjoy the chapter!\**

* * *

><p><em>Justin's POV.<em>

"It felt so damn good just to get my hands on that crazy bastard. Just to defeat him felt amazing. All this suffering he's put me through, with the girl I loved with all my entire heart. But, I just couldn't let it get to me anymore. I'm so done with those 2." Justin said to himself as he walked about to the locker room that he shared with Wade. Justin is all dressed and ready to pack, then walks in a beated Wade, with a ice pack to his stomach.

"How does it feel Wade? To feel pain and hurt? Does it feel amazing? Huh, does it?

"Justin, don't even get near me or I'll beat your ass."

"Oh come on Wade, punch me. I'm not afraid of you. This words you're saying to me mean NOTHING, after you screwed my fiancee behind my back." After that was said, Wade goes after Justin. Wade tend to punch Justin a few times but Justin rolled over and was beating the living hell out of Wade, he even caused him a bloody nose. They go at it for the next 2 mins until Heath comes and breaks them up.

"That dumbass gave me a fuckin bloody nose!"

"Revenge is a bitch Wade. Thanks for screwing my fiancee you fuckin asshole!" I was so angry that I left out the room with my bags and left the arena.

* * *

><p><em>Viviana's POV.<em>

"Something doesn't feel right with me Maryse." I said to the Canadian Blonde.

"What do you mean, is it the huge situation between you, Wade and Justin?" Maryse said.

"Yeah, something wasn't suppose to be said...I don't know what it is." Viviana said as she and Maryse walked up to their hotel room. She puts in the hotel room key, sits her bags down and then hears her phone go off. It's a text message from Wade: "_Vivi, get down to my hotel room right now, we need to talk. Important things."_

"Maryse, I'll be back! Wade wants to talk, hopefully it's nothing to bad. Be back in bout in an hour." Viviana said as she walked out the door. Just a few doors down was Wade's room, she walks in and sees that Wade as 2 ice packs, one on his nose and the other on his stomach.

"What the hell? What happened to your nose Wade? Babe, are you alright?"

"Viviana, it's Justin. I swear, if I get my hands on him...I will destroy him. I just can't stand the kid anymore. He needs to get over the fact that I'm with you and not him." Wade said as he sat on the bed.

"Yeah...I basically ruined his fucking life. I feel bad..." I mumbled. "What was that?' Wade asked. "Oh nothing babe, you just lay there and I'll make you some food." I said as I headed over to the kitchen scratching her head.

"Holy shit...did I just say that right now? I feel bad for the kid now? What's wrong with me? I shouldn't feel bad for him. He didn't want to come home when I needed him. Well, I was being a bitch for that though...WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? WHY AM I SAYING ALL THIS STUFF, WHY AM I FEELING BAD FOR HIM NOW? I can't...I just can't anymore. It's Wade, not Justin..." I said to myself. "But wait, did I really mean what I ment?"

"Wade, what do you want? Tacos? Grill Cheese? What?" I said.

"I'm too pissed off to eat Vivi." Wade said. I walk over to the bed and lays next to him.

"Wade, you can't seriously let him get to you. Like seriously, he's _**not worth**_ anything right. Forget about him! Act like he doesn't freakin exist alright? I've forgotten about him, you can to. He's purposely doing this so that you can get pissed off and ruin everything between us. Got it? I hate to see you pissed off over this guy I once called my fiancee." I said as I walked away. Wade seriously can't be getting mad over Justin, he's not worth it. I picked up my phone was going through my photos. I noticed that I still had some pictures of me and Justin in there. All the memories we had at our beach house, traveling on the road, at the live events...memories to remember. I still have the picture the night that me and Justin got engaged.

* * *

><p><em>"Babe, come on! The dinner reservations are in 20 mins!" Justin said running down the stairs still buttoning up his shirt. I came down in the cutiest floral shirt with black shorts and a pair of Vans. I, she wasn't all that girly. Justin found that adorable about here.<em>

_"Wow, you look gorgeous. I just can't stop staring at you."_

_"You don't look bad yourself Justin, I just look a bit better though." I said as she nugged Justin. "Race you to the car!" I ran outside as Justin chased after me. Justin and I had this best best best friend relationship, we're dating but, we act like best friends. It's weird, I know but that's just how we are. After a good 10 mins, we make it to the resturant. He pulled out my chair, as a gentlemen would. We order our food and talked. After talking for 15 mins, we tells me to stand up. I stood there with a confused face._

_"Viviana, we've been together for 3 years, you're my first love. The laughs, the smile, the memories, I love it all. I'm so glad to call you my girlfriend, but, I want to be more than that, more life a husband. Justin kneans on one knee, "Viviana Marie, will you marry me?" I stood there with a surprised face, people in the resturant were looking with smiles and smiles, I just stood there but I finally said an answer._

_"Oh my god! Oh course I will marry you Justin!" He spun me around and softly kissed me on the lips. Everyone in the resturant stood up and clapped for us. The greatest feeling in the world. The whole year was amazing but, everything just went downhill after that. The constant fighting with him not being home. I know, he has a job but, I just wanted him home. I felt lonely..._

* * *

><p>A tear dropped from my eye. The memories were flooding through my head again. That picture hit my heart the most though, I once loved this boy so much and I hurt him really bad, not just once but <em><strong>3 times.<strong>_ What the hell was going on with me? I was being such a bitch and demanding asshole, I wasn't thinking about his feelings or his job. Those words I said: "_I didn't want to marry you anyways."_ fled through my head.

"Did I really mean those words? Did I? I've been telling myself to get over him but honestly, I can't even stop thinking about him. What have I've done?"

* * *

><p><em>Justin's POV.<em>

As I sat in my hotel room, I had nothing to do. So, I grabbed my computer and explored some old photos. _The one photo that caught my eye: Me and Viviana at a Smackdown live event in her hometown of LA. She was in the audience, front row. Not only did she come to see the show but she came to see me. I was so excited to see her, my music hit and I was pretty pumped. As I came out, I went and touched the fans hands and then I came across hers, I smiled and kissed her on the forehead the jumped into the ring. My match with Evan Bourne was amazing, I love bening in the ring with that kid, he's got amazing talent and should be nice for a championship. I hit the 450 Splash and head for the count._

_1...2...3. And the winner is Justin Gabriel._

_The entire arena stood up for a standing oviation, the match was that good. I lended a hand to Evan and shook it, we did pretty good tonight with the match. I headed out to ringside to where my girlfriend was standing. I smiled at her and kissed her on the cheeks. At that moment, I knew for a fact that I wanted to marry her. She's perfect. _But then, all this shit happened. I couldn't then stand to stare at the picture so I deleted. I deleted every photo that involved me and her. Those memories needed to fade away. She's with Wade now, don't wanna ruin their new relationship...I guess. But, I've moved on to bigger and better things. The constant fighting wasn't there anymore, I don't wanna have to deal with Wade anymore. So at the same time, it felt good to delete this photos. I now know, that Viviana Marie Arias was out of my life, for good.

It's the next morrning and I yet have gotten any sleep, I've been staring at the window all this time. I see Wade shift and open his eyes. "Morning sweetheart." I said so tirely. "Babe, why do you sound like you haven't gotten any sleep? And your eyes, they're blood shot red, you were staying at the sky all night, weren't you? Vivi, go get some sleep." Wade said as he put me into the bed. One advantage I had, even though I was traveling, I still get to sleep longer.

After a good 4 hour sleep, I wake up and found that Wade had left a note. _"Went to go workout downstairs, lunch is the the fridge if you want it. Be back in about 2 hours."_ I smiled at the note to find it cute that my boyfriend was great enough to leave me a note. I grabbed a bottle of water and laid back on the couch, I looked at the ceiling and the first person to come to my mind: **Justin.**

"I guess I'm not over you huh? That smile, that laugh, those dimples. I can't forget about those. The most important that I can never forget is that bubbly, amazing and great personality. Why did things have to end this way? They should not have. I'm guilty and feel like shit. Why did I do this to you?" I said to myself. I sipped some of my water and went back to sleep. Maybe that would get him off my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is done! I know, not enough right? I'm getting there though, so busy with my dancing and stuff but, next chapter, there will be more drama added to it! I promise. Review please?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Justin seemed to cut Viviana out of his life for good, right? But Vivi on the other hand, she seemed to be thinking about Justin and all the good things that went on between. Wade, he doesn't like Justin. Hm, let's see what happens? **

* * *

><p><em>Justin's POV.<em>

Woke up the net morning, I feel so much better. My mind was **completely **cleared of all the shit that has happened to me so far with Vivi and Wade. She's out of my mind, the feelings are gone and gone forever. I did my typical day: worked out, drove around, swam and just listen to music while jumping on the tampoline I got for myself. But one thing was on my mind: _**I haven't told my parents about this. What will they think about it? They really liked Vivi. I just gotta tell them, I have to. It would be really sucky if I waited until our planned wedding date, my parents come and realized there's no wedding then I go "Oh, sorry! We ended our relationship." That would be fucked up. **_I have no damn choice. Let me go call them. I got off the tampoline, headed to my room and called my mom & dad.

"Hello?" My mom said.

"Oh hey mom! It's Justin, your son!" I said like I was happy.

"My son! How are you? Everything set for the wedding that's happening in a 3 weeks? I still can't believe you're get married! I feel so old!" My mom said with happiness.

"Mom...there's not going to be any wedding in 3 weeks."

"Oh, you guys changed the date? I see I see. It's alright."

"No mom, there's **not** going to be any wedding. Me and Vivi, we split. **For good."** My mom was speechless for a second. I knew for a fact that she was heartbroken somehow.

"You guys split. What the hell happened?"

"Mom, I really don't want to talk about. But, I called you to tell you that it was off and I don't want anything to her anymore. So please don't call her tell her to get back with me and stuff. I'm fine without her. She brought heartache to my life and that's all over, alright? Be happy for me, not sad. I'm fine, don't worry. But, I gotta go out and buy some food for myself to make dinner. I love you mom, will call you sometime later. Bye." After that was all said, I clicked. My mom seemed surprised but I didn't want her to get all sad and stuff over complete bullshit.

I headed to the market to get some food. Some people noticed me, it made me feel good inside, they brought smiles to my face. I love taking pictures with fans and making silly faces with them. They're a blast. After all that, I went down to the junk isle. _**Finally, I can finally eat some candy, chips and cookies. **_Viviana kept all that stuff out of the house. I can finally do it, it won't hurt if I did it once. Grabbed chips, cookies, some candy, some actual food, drinks, paid for it and headed out the door. I headed home for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><em>Viviana's POV.<em>

"Wade! Wake up! We're late!" I screamed.

"Holy shit! You didn't hear the alarm?" Wade said as he quickly rose up.

"Oh course not. I told you I was a deep sleeper." I said. "_**Justin would always hear the alarm."**_ I mumbled.

"That's right. I'm sorry. Let me go shower super quick, get dressed and we'll leave." Wade said as he rushed into the shower. Wade and I, we're never late to anything, we didn't want to disappoint our fans at the LA signing we were having today. After like 7 mins, Wade was done.

"That was quick. Alright! Let's go!" I said as we both ran out the door. It took about 20 mins to get to the signing. We weren't late, there was no traffic on the road so we got lucky right there. As we walked in there holding hands, no one was really surprised because they knew that it was a storyline but to us and Justin, **it was fucking reality.** His name popped into my head again. The whole entire signing, I was thinking about him. Some fans asked if I was okay, I would just give them the "I'm okay sweetie. Just a bit tired. Being a wrestler basically means, you will have a crazy messed up sleeping habit" saying. I don't know. I think I regret everything I said to him and I feel like shit for doing that.

"Vivi, babe, why do you seem so depressed?" Wade asked.

"I'm not! I'm just thinking about some things. I'm fine though! So, stop worrying alright?" I said. I went into the restroom. I had to text Justin...yeah, I still have his number. I needed to just talk to him in person, or maybe that's a bad idea. I just need to get somethings off my chest. Wait, he wouldn't want to talk to me after the shit I put him through. I'll just text him then. _"Justin, hey, it's Viviana. Look, can we please talk? It's totally fine if you don't want to but, I just have some words to get off my chest. It's not a set up...nothing, just face to face talk." _I clicked send. I was nervous and my hands kept getting sweaty. Within 20 mins, he replied.

_"I really shouldn't be even answering this text message but, I'm not going to fucked up and not let you say what you really want to say to me. Sure, meet me in the lobby in 5 mins." _Justin repiled. Half of me was happy, half was like shit. I got out the bathroom, Wade was fast asleep so, I snuck out the door. I waited patiently for Justin, after 2 mins, he came. He didn't dare look me in the eye and I understood why so I didn't say anything. We headed to the closest resturant. We sat down in a booth.

"Okay, what? What do you want?" Justin said with an angry voice.

"Justin, I'm sorry."

"Viviana, don't give me that crap. Is that all you texted me to say?"

"No, that's not all Justin. I'm super fuckin sorry. I just...just don't know what the hell I was doing. I swear. I'm fucked up in the head. I seriously am. I was being a total...slut. The loneliness got to me and you're right, no fiancee should go through shit like that." I said.

"Viviana, my parents are disappointed. Why? Because I had to tell them that the **wedding was off.** I couldn't go and say you were being a 2 timer with Wade. Forget it. I'm done talking.." Justin walked away. I couldn't stop him, the tears, they were coming. I sat and sat. I called Wade and told him if he wanted to come and eat lunch, he woke up and came down.

* * *

><p><em>Justin's POV.<em>

"Heath, Viviana and I just talked."

"What? I thought you were going to stay away from her man?" Heath said.

"I am, she wanted to get things off her chest, so I let her. She told me how dumb and stupid she was and blah blah blah. Telling your parents that the wedding is off is not easy."

"You told them? That must had been hard. I'm sorry you're going through all these stupid crap."

"I'm fine. Like I said. She's out of my life _**for good.**_" When I said those words, the feeling in my body went from angry to happy. I'm a free man! I can do what the hell I want. I'm at work, so I really couldn't go out and celebrate.

I got to the arena and Teddy Long was told not to put me and Wade in the same locker room or any type of match. I couldn't argue with that so I did what I had to do. I was in a tag team match with Tyson Kidd. Me and Tyson are like freakin spider monkeys in the ring, we defeated Sheamus and Cody, I thought the match was pretty damn awesome, I enjoyed it. Typical backstage routine: Showered, put on my casual clothes, packed and headed to the parking lot. I was driving with Daniel Bryan.

"DB! I got you tonight. Sweeeeet."

"Yes you do! Do you want to drive or...?"

"I'll drive DB, I'll be alright."

"Okay, 5 hour drive, here we come." DB said. I had a blast with DB, he was just awesome to talk to and give some good advice. I told him the whole thing between me and Vivi. He thought it was fucked up on her part, he gave me some good advice about it. He was basically saying to just forget about her. Talking with him made the 5 hours flew quick. We said our goodnights and headed up to our rooms. It felt nice to be on a bed again. I heard a knock on the door. "Come on in."

"Justin, I'm sorry, I know that you don't want to see me but I have a super serious question to ask you." Vivi said.

"What is it Vivi? This question better be damn good." I said.

"Justin, do you still have feelings for me?" She asked. There was silence in the room for a second, it's like, my feelings for her sky rocketed to the top like I was deep in love with her again. But, I didn't want to risk getting hurt again, she put me through too much fucking pain. I don't know what to say to that question.

"...I did. I was deep in love with you. When I mean deep, I mean I wanted to **marry you **and stay with you for the rest of my life. That's all gone now, my feelings, they're still there. I kept telling myself that they were gone but they're not. But, I can't risk being with someone like you after all the shit you put me through. And anyways, aren't you in love with Wade? You told me you want to be with him forever rather than me anyways." I said. I couldn't believe the words I just said, that was all suppose to be kept to myself and now, I'm sitting here telling Viviana everything I thought about.

"I just don't know. You've been on my mind lately. I think my mind is telling me Viviana, you made your biggest mistake in your life. Something, something bad will happen in the relationship you're in, I've been having nightmares about. I just...I just dont' know." She said.

"Vivi, you're making me think again. I can't have in you in here, if you really want a more detailed answer, I've moved on. I'm not going back to that life where I wasn't happy. I just can't. I'm not getting hurt again." I said. Her face was blank, she didn't say anything. She just walked outside the door. I knew that was something that she had to get out. But, for some reason, I felt like that was a trick, a trick for her to make me fall back into her arms then get hurt for Wade's entertainment or something. I really couldn't think about it. I needed a jog, I changed into my jogging gear and headed for a run.

* * *

><p><em>Viviana's POV.<em>

I walked downstairs to my room with a blank face, no emotion. _**"Shit, I really do want this kid back. What the fuck was my problem?" **_I kept saying that I was "lonely". I don't think that was the truth. It was something else, I just can't firgure it out. It's bothering me and I don't know what to do, I'm not going to talk to Wade about it, that's one thing I won't be doing. I got to Wade and I's hotel room, he was sitting on the bed, watching TV...probably wondering where I have been.

"Where were you Vivi?"

"Wow, I can't just leave the hotel room for just one second. Geez Wade, alittle over protective over there..."

"Ah, the voice of your tone. You were seeing Justin, weren't you?"

"Um no." I said. But, I'm too easily to tell if I'm lying. I did this thing where I would look down after I said the lie. Wade, he knew for a fact I was lying.

"Vivi, you're lying. You're staring at the ground and giving it that weird look. Why were you up there with him?" Wade yelled.

"I just had to get something off my chest that doesn't involve you so stop trippin." I said.

"And that something is what Vivi? Come on, tell me. Why couldn't you tell me and not him? Don't trust me?"

"Actually, I don't trust you. The thing with me, you have to **earn** my trust, you just don't get it in a flash. Earn it, prove it that I can trust you." I said. Wade looked mad, he didn't think he had my trust that easy. Oh well, he's going to have to deal with it. With that being said, it seems now that this relationship was heading for a black hole. Is this the start of what Justin said. His exact words: _"When he's being an asshole to you, you'll be wanting me back. Deep inside, I know you don't mean what you meant. I know for a fact that you'll want me back."_ Justin is right, my feelings, they're not gone. I still love the kid.

* * *

><p><strong>Had to end it there! Total drama! I enjoy this story. Like I said, the ideas come all at once during the night. I write better at the night anyways, but thank you all for reading. Please, please and please review it! Tell me if you have any ideas. Thank you all! :)<strong>


End file.
